


¿Sólo esto?

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 7





	¿Sólo esto?

―¿Te parece bien follar sin sentido? ―jadeó mientras mordía su lóbulo.

―¿A ti no? ―Sousuke lo arrinconó contra la pared, forzándolo a que abriera sus piernas con la rodilla y presionando el peso de su cuerpo contra aquellos músculos tan bien definidos mediante el ejercicio.

―Pues sí, solo quería confirmar.

Makoto bajó por la mandíbula de Sousuke, disfrutando de su manzana de Adán para luego perderse en esos pectorales que lo volvían loco y que no le importaba morir atrapado entre ellos. Y es que el cuerpo de Sousuke lo volvía loco, creía que no tenía sentimientos hacia él y que era solo lujuria y una muy excelente química entre los dos, así que se dejaba llevar. Total, ¿a quién le hacía daño?

Escondidos en el almacén de implementos de la piscina en donde trabajaba Makoto, sabían que nadie los interrumpiría y que eran los últimos en todo el lugar, así que dejarse llevar estaba permitido. El lugar se llenó de sus sonidos húmedos, placenteros y necesitados, la ropa también voló con el afán de sentir la piel del otro y pronto se encontraron sudorosos en busca de llenar sus deseos.

―No tengo aceite ni loción ―gimoteó Makoto mientras se arrodillaba frente a Sousuke quien se apoyaba a su vez contra una mesa para estar más cómodo. Por supuesto que también se había preocupado de las rodillas de Makoto y una colchoneta de ejercicio se encontraba en el suelo para otorgarle menos incomodidad que estar simplemente arrodillado en el suelo practicando una felación.

―Esperemos que el condón sea suficiente ―contestó Yamazaki mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente las hebras castañas que rebeldemente se escapaban en el rostro de Makoto.

Su pene dio un respingo cuando la lengua tocó su diminuta hendidura, de inmediato una gota agridulce apareció en ella, pero se perdió cuando el glande ingresó en la boca de Makoto. La verdad era que a Tachibana le gustaba tener dentro de su boca a Sousuke, lo hacía sentir poderoso, ver como se le doblaban las rodillas debido a sus habilidades era uno de los mejores afrodisiacos, así que gustoso lo probaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Chupando, lamiendo y succionando, Makoto llevaba un ritmo que poco a poco iba en aumento, hasta que sintió como el otro perdía el control y lo sujetaba de los cabellos cada vez más fuerte para proceder a follar su boca con cada embestida que lo llevaría al orgasmo. Cuando sintió que su estómago se arremolinaba en ese delicioso anuncio previo al orgasmo, Sousuke sacó su falo de dentro de la boca de su compañero sexual y eyaculó en la cara.

―Bonita visión ―murmuró al contemplar como el espeso líquido blanquecino manchaba los rasgos de Makoto y cómo este osadamente pasaba la punta de su lengua por la comisura de la boca y probaba la semilla de Sousuke.

―Amargo, como siempre.

―Dame cinco minutos y vamos por la segunda ronda.

―Sousuke, mientras tanto, comenzaré a prepararme.


End file.
